barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cooking Book
The Cooking Book is the 6th episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Tina falls down climbing the tree and hurt her arm but Michael, Derek and Tosha can help George and Sandra to cook. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *George (debut) *Sandra (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-A-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Alphabet Soup #Mac and Cheese #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Make the Bread #Pumpernickel #Who Took the Cookies #The Cookie Song #I Love You Trivia *This marks the first appearances of George and Sandra. *Min is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her cooking. *This is the first time Tina is seen wearing her yellow cast. *Michael wears the same clothes from Hoo's In The Forest? and Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery!. And a long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from On The Move. And a pony tail. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese and Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a long hair. *George wears the same black shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Sandra wears the same yellow shirt and red pants. And a two hairstyles. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Good, Clean Fun". * When the kids say "Wow!" after wearing clothes, the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney". (wearing clothes) * When the kids say "Wow!" after wearing chef's clothes, the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time (home video)". (wearing chef's clothes) *At the end of the Barney doll with the chef's hat. *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Grown-Ups For A Day!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "May I Help You?". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Twice Is Nice!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *During "I Love You" Tina are in Barney's right, while Derek, Tosha, Sandra, Michael and George are on Barney's left. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. Barney I love you (The Cooking Book's version) Transcript * Kids: Wow. * Barney: That's perfect! * Tina: My broken arm is lots of sore. If we're not careful. Until gets better. * Barney: Poor Tina! I know another kiss to make it feel better! (music starts for I Love You) (kiss) Mout. (When Barney blowing a kiss and a heart to make Tina's cast all better) * Tina: It's perfect! Thank you! * Barney: You're welcome! Tina! (Barney hugs Tina) (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug (Barney hugs Tina) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is holdhands when Barney hold hug on Tina) * Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * Barney: Auh! Barney Says Segment music song fast # Twice Is Nice! Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation